Medo
by Y.K. Downfall
Summary: 2 de Novembro, Finados. Um cemitério, flores, o sopro do vento e as lembranças que não foram enterradas. U./A.


_Hey,_

_resolvi postar mais uma oneshot meio velhinha aqui pra vocês._

_Gosto bastante dela, então espero que também gostem. q_

_Enjoy. :*_

* * *

><p><strong>Medo<strong>

_"Eu decidi que seria aquela que lembraria de você, para sempre."_

* * *

><p>Olá, Uchiha.<p>

Me perdoe se, depois de cinco anos, eu continuo tratando você como um prisioneiro enclausurado em sua cela fria, mas eu simplesmente não consigo apagar estas lembranças. De alguma forma, você marcou aquilo tudo dentro de mim. É irreversível, inevitável. E ainda assim, eu insisto em enfrentar o vento uivante de todo começo de novembro para visitar sua lápide esquecida pelo mundo.

Por quê? Porque eu sou a enfermeira irritante, você sabe.

"Uchiha Itachi. 1987 – 2010."

Nenhuma fotografia desbotada, nenhuma frase bonita. Apenas um nome e uma lembrança que ficou, pois embora você tenha ido, eu fiz questão de guardar um pouco de você aqui. Um pouco de seu olhar de gelo. Um pouco do único sorriso que você deixou escapar, há muito tempo atrás. E eu não sei por que, não importa o que eu faça, não consigo esquecer todas as coisas que você me disse com seus olhos se escuridão.

Oh, suas flores. Eu quase ia esquecendo.

* * *

><p><em>Cinco anos atrás, em uma feia penitenciária de segurança máxima.<em>

Por que eu havia escolhido desperdiçar meu tempo em um lugar tão horrível e nojento como aquela penitenciária, retardando a hora do juízo final daqueles homens cheios de pecados nas costas? Era o que sempre me perguntavam. Bem, o que eu poderia responder a pessoas que não entendiam a vida ali dentro? Eu gostava de encarar a verdade, mesmo que ela geralmente fosse imperdoável. Aqueles homens estavam ali para enfrentar suas verdades, e eu gostava de sentar e observar o possível e o impossível.

Naquela manhã cor de chumbo, eu passei pelos portões de ferro e percebi a estranheza no olhar do médico responsável pela enfermaria quando ele me deu a notícia tão temida: eu iria cuidar de um psicopata recém instalado em nossas confortáveis acomodações penitenciárias. Oh, ótimo. E com a cabeça cheia de recomendações, lá fui eu pelos corredores frios até a última cela.

Por que uma área tão isolada dos outros presos? Não tinham me falado de doença contagiosa. No entanto, quando parei diante das grades da cela mais distante do pavilhão A — onde ficavam os caras maus de verdade — eu entendi qual era a "doença contagiosa" daquele homem. Seus olhos frios eram capazes de arrancar qualquer alma do corpo sem precisar tocá-lo. Olhos terríveis, e ainda assim, lindos.

Era compreensível que todos tivessem medo dele, do pálido e misterioso Uchiha. Em sua ficha criminal havia um assustador "PRISÃO PERPÉTUA", acompanhado de vinte assassinatos e um laudo psiquiátrico indicando traços de psicopatia. Sem família. Sem diminuição de pena. Deus. Ele tinha apenas vinte e três anos e uma carga tão pesada sobre os ombros.

E desde a primeira vez que conversamos, eu entendi que ele não passaria em branco.

— Uchiha. — chamei, parando diante de suas grades com a prancheta. — Visita médica.

Ele não fez questão de levantar da beira da cama — um catre duro e estreito colado à parede — onde estava sentado. Apenas seu rosto se moveu em minha direção e seus olhos gelados pousaram sobre mim. Uma curva de sarcasmo fez com que seus lábios sem cor se espichassem num sorriso sem vontade.

— Outra enfermeira irritante?

— Infelizmente. — dei de ombros. — Vou lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

— Não há muito o que você possa fazer. Não perca seu tempo.

— Tem tomado seus remédios? — ignorei seu conselho.

— Não.

— Por que não? — suspirei, encarando-o. — Você...

— Tudo o que você precisa saber é que meu coração tem um defeito que não pode ser consertado. — disse ele, muito calmamente. — Eu vou morrer.

Eu nunca soube o que dizer nessas situações. Algo como "tenha fé" não funcionaria com um assassino, não com alguém como _aquele_ assassino. Até a mais tola das criaturas poderia ter certeza de que, naqueles olhos de gelo, não havia qualquer esperança.

— Está tudo bem pra você em morrer?

— Nada mais justo. — escarneceu. — Você não concorda?

— Não estou aqui para julgar ninguém.

— Você sabe quantos estão me esperando no inferno? — ele levantou-se e aproximou-se das grades, ao que eu recuei um passo.

— Não é do meu interesse. — passei automaticamente para a defensiva.

— E se fosse sua mãe, seu pai? — indagou com sarcasmo. — E se fosse alguém que você ama?

Endureci imediatamente, pasma.

— Então você me odiaria? — ele insistiu.

— Sim, eu odiaria. — soltei.

Silêncio.

Ele me deu as costas e recostou-se nas grades de sua cela, apoiando os cotovelos na viga horizontal que atravessava todas as outras. Então era assim que agia e pensava um psicopata?

— Finalmente, alguém que consegue entender. — disse ele.

— O que quer dizer?

— Eles mataram meu irmão. — murmurou. — Então eu os matei, todos eles.

— Eles quem? — engoli à seco.

— Você não disse que não se interessava?

Mas ele estava errado.

Eu queria as verdades, e aquela pareceu a melhor que eu encontraria naquele lugar. E desde então, eu não mais reclamei em precisar visitar o insociável Uchiha todas as semanas. Resignado perante seu destino de encarar aquelas paredes desbotadas por todos os dias até o fim, esperando pacientemente pela morte, como se apenas ela pudesse salvá-lo. Não havia nele o arrependimento, a angústia ou qualquer desejo pela liberdade, apenas a dolorosa solidão.

E é triste, _tão triste_ não ter alguém que vá lembrar de você quando o momento de partir chegar. O esquecimento, o vazio, as marcas que ninguém guardará. Eu não sei quando aquilo começou, mas quando percebi, estava tudo tão claro. E toda vez que eu olhava para Itachi através das grades de sua prisão, era como se ele pudesse penetrar em minha mente e gravar sua mensagem ali.

"_Você não será capaz de me esquecer, e eu viverei até o fim em você."_

E então, eu pedia à Deus para que ele pudesse nunca ir embora.

— Você vê como todos têm medo de mim? — ele perguntou um dia com ares de deboche. — Eles evitam me olhar, como se eu fosse uma assombração ou coisa do tipo.

Percebi que Itachi estava mais pálido do que o normal. Larguei a prancheta.

— Se você se esforçasse um pouco e parecesse menos ameaçador... — sorri.

— E você?

— Eu o quê? — arqueei as sobrancelhas.

— Você também tem medo de mim? — a curva de sarcasmo em seus lábios novamente.

— Por que eu teria?

— Porque dizem que sou psicopata e perigoso. — ele aproximou-se das grades.

— Talvez seja. — dei de ombros.

— Acha que eu faria algo contra você? — seus olhos negros me desafiaram.

— Sou sua enfermeira irritante, afinal.

— Você não me respondeu.

Sorri e baixei os olhos para a prancheta sobre minhas pernas. O que eu poderia dizer? _"Eu acho que preciso muito de você, mas amanhã você pode não estar mais aqui. Então, adianta eu dizer que te amo?"_? Não. Quando alguém está pronto para encontrar a morte, não devemos lhe dar motivos para duvidar.

A vida é sempre tão dolorosa.

Itachi esticou o braço pelo vão das barras metálicas na minha direção. Sua mão aberta esperando pela minha. Levantei-me e abandonei a prancheta sobre o banco rente à parede. Ele estava me desafiando, e dessa vez, eu não queria perder.

— Não, eu não tenho medo de você. — respondi.

— Prove. — sua mão a dois passos de distância, chamando-me.

E então, eu o fiz. Minha mão tocou a sua e seus dedos se fecharam sobre os meus. Seus dedos pálidos e frios, gentis. Aquela não era a mão de um assassino, não para mim.

Agora, havia ternura naqueles olhos de gelo, derretendo debaixo do calor inútil que eu lhe devotava. Não adiantaria, nada adiantaria. Ele estava indo embora e eu ficaria para lembrar de seu rosto, para sempre. Oh, Sakura. Por que você sempre chega tarde demais, sua idiota?

— Até que você não é tão irritante. — e pela primeira vez, eu o vi sorrir abertamente.

Seu sorriso branco, o último sorriso que ele daria antes do fim.

E antes que eu pudesse deixá-lo, no fim daquela tarde, para me refugiar no banheiro da enfermaria e chorar em silêncio, ele me fez um pedido. Tão simples, tão pequeno, e ainda assim, eu jamais poderia cumpri-lo.

Parei, na metade do corredor, e me virei para olhá-lo.

— Quando for me ver, não leve flores. — e voltou para o fundo da cela. — Eu não as mereço.

Não fui capaz de segurar as lágrimas até o banheiro, não naquele momento.

E uma manhã, Itachi simplesmente não acordou.

* * *

><p><em>E depois de tudo...<em>

Eu acho que você esqueceu alguma coisa comigo, Uchiha. Alguma coisa que você não pode voltar para buscar, e que eu não me importo em continuar guardando. Alguma coisa que não deixa que eu te esqueça, não importa como eu tente continuar minha vida. Em algum canto, eu sempre encontro você. E apesar de nunca mais sentir sua mão na minha, eu sei que você está aqui por mim.

O vento veio, mais uma vez, e soprou as flores para longe. Um sorriso foi inevitável, afinal, eu nunca consegui atender seu pedido, não é?

Claro, eu havia me esquecido de que você detesta as flores.

* * *

><p><em>"Porque eu vou continuar aqui, embora você nunca mais vá voltar."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>: só pra deixar claro, a parte do meio do texto acontece no passado, são as lembranças da Sakura.

_Então, gostaram? Reviews?_


End file.
